Reason i'm smiling now
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Dahulu, aku tersenyum karena darah. Dahulu, aku tersenyum pada kegelapan. Dahulu, aku tertawa terhadap rasa sakit. Dahulu, aku tertawa melihat cipratan merah. spesial for killua's day! di mana aku memilih kategori reason and smile :D maaf kalau gak sesuai temanya ya! XD


_Dahulu, aku tersenyum karena darah._

_Dahulu, aku tersenyum pada kegelapan._

_Dahulu, aku tertawa terhadap rasa sakit._

_Dahulu, aku tertawa melihat cipratan merah._

_._

_Aku tak pernah memiliki alasan tepat untuk tertawa selain untuk itu._

_Melukai adalah pekerjaanku._

_Membunuh adalah jalanku,_

_Mengantarkan manusia ke gerbang kematian adalah hidupku._

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi  
**

**.**

**Reason i'm smiling now © Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Special for Killua's Day, Happy Birthday Killua-kun! ^o^ *woy telat woy!*  
**

**di mana aku mendapatkan tema reason dan smile karena aku bergolongan darah O dan lahir di bulan maret! :D  
**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

******.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't ****Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame alay yang gak membangun (are) not allowed! I've warning you before!**

* * *

Aku masih dapat mengingat kala itu, saat aku masih menjadi pembunuh bayaran, saat aku menjadi boneka hidup keluargaku. Aku bergerak bukan karena keinginanku, aku bahagia bukan dari hatiku, aku menangis dalam hati dan tak ada yang melirik. Benar-benar seperti boneka hidup.

"Killua…"

Aku pun melirik tatkala mendengar namaku di sebut, dan sosok yang sering ku panggil ayah muncul di depan manik mataku.

"Apa?" Akupun menjawab dengan nada acuh dan kembali memaku daguku menghadap keluar jendela, menatap halaman depan rumah yang terlihat indah dan terawat_**—**_

_**—**_tetapi sepi.

"Ada tugas untukmu,"

Hanya tiga kata yang terlontar, tetapi aku sudah tau apa tugas yang di maksud. Apa lagi tugas bagi seorang _assashin_ kalau bukan **membunuh**?

.

_**—**CROTT_

Tetes-tetes darah itu menciprat tepat di wajahku, menutupi pandanganku yang sudah mengosong menjadi merah. Pandanganku kini sudah penuh akan warna merah, memuakkan_**—**_

_**—**_tetapi aku justru tersenyum.

Aku bagai orang yang kehilangan kendali, menjilati tetes-tetes darah itu bak orang yang kehausan. Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin melakukan ini, tetapi_**—**_

_**—**_ada hal aneh dalam diriku yang membuatku suka melakukan ini sehingga tersenyum seperti sekarang.

Inilah aku. Pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang sangat brengsek. Separuh hatiku memang sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal hina ini_**—**_

_**—**_tetapi separuh lainnya sangat menyukainya.

Aku Killua Zoaldyeck, seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang tinggal dalam kegelapan dan berharap adanya cahaya akan menjemput**__****—**tetapi tidak terlalu berharap bila sedang membunuh_._

**_.  
_**

_Kami-sama, apa aku bisa hidup sebagai anak berumur 12 tahun lainnya?_

_Dan tersenyum bukan karena membunuh?  
_

_Apa iblis dalam diriku ini bisa musnah?  
_

_._

* * *

Aku kian memompa tenagaku untuk berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan keluargaku.

_"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Di sinilah kau!"_

_"Kau tidak membutuhkan teman! Teman hanya akan membuatmu lemah!"_

_"Membunuh adalah prioritasmu, Killua!"_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku harus mencari hidupku yang lain! Aku tidak bisa terus menjadi robot seperti ini. Ini sungguh memuakkan! Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin bisa hidup tanpa mereka semua, bahkan ketika harus menjadi seorang _hunter _seperti yang aku dengar dari seorang targetku ketika mencari waktu untuk membunuhnya.

Aku pun terus berlari tanpa tujuan, sampai aku berhenti di sebuah kapal besar yang aku ketahui sebagai kapal ujian _hunter_ kala itu. Aku hanya melihat-lihat, lalu aku tersenyum simpul membulatkan tekatku untuk mengikuti ujian yang di katakan berbahaya itu. Baguslah, semakin bahaya, maka semakin seru. Paling tidak aku bisa menghabiskan waktu luangku di ujian ini tanpa di ketahui keluargaku.

.

Ujian itu terus berlanjut, saat itu lah aku mulai memperhatikan seorang anak yang seumuran denganku. Rambutnya hitam jabrik dan memiliki mata coklat yang bulat, entah mengapa pandanganku tak bisa lepas darinya. Ini seperti semacam_**—**_

**—firasat bahwa aku dan dia bisa menjadi teman dekat.**

_._

_Tetapi siapa yang tau?_

_Pilihan ku kala itu adalah awal dari kisah ku._

_Kisah indah tentang persahabatan_

_._

* * *

Entah sejak kapan, Aku dan anak bernama Gon itu semakin dekat. Aku masih dapat mengingat ketika ujian hunter aku melanggar peraturan hingga harus di keluarkan. Kala itu, kakakku _**—**_yang entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku mengikuti ujian ini_**—**_ yang mengancam akan membunuh Gon kalau aku tidak segera pulang. Karena bingung dan takut kehilangan sahabat pertamaku, aku membunuh seorang peserta di ujian terakhir itu ketika Gon sedang pingsan.

Semua orang memandang kejut padaku. Aku hanya menatap kosong, hingga ketua ujian hunter menyuruhku untuk keluar karena melanggar peraturan. Dan aku pun pulang_**—**_

**_—_tanpa memberitahukan kepada Gon sebelumnya.**

.

Aku membuka setiap gerbang itu dengan pandangan kosong, saat sebelumnya aku menengok ke belakang.

Memandang apa yang telah ku lalui, terlihat indah dan berkelap karena sesuatu indah yang di sebut **persahabatan.** Namun kini semuanya telah ku tinggalkan_**—**_

**_—_tinggalkan atau suatu hari di tinggalkan karena tangan pembunuhku.**

.

_Aku baru saja bisa merasakan hidup,_

_tetapi kini aku harus meninggalkannya sebelum aku hancur._

_Di ujung pertemuan, selalu ada perpisahan menanti yang akan membuatku sakit._

.

* * *

Aku sempat putus asa, namun semuanya sirna tatkala aku mendengar bahwa Gon dan yang lainnya berusaha menerobos kediamanku _**—**_dimana untuk masuk ke dalam saja kau harus melewati gerbang ber ton-ton atau kalau salah pintu, kau harus berhadapan dengan Mike peliharaanku. Semua usaha yang aku dengar membuatku merasa_**—**_

_**—**_penting dan spesial.

.

Aku pun berlari tatkala mendapatkan ijin dari ayahku. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti mengulur senyum karena dapat dekat dengan **sahabat-sahabatku** _**—**_lagi. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, bersama dengan Gon, Kurapika _**—**_pria yang berwajah sangat cantik seperti perempuan, dan Leorio _**—**_om-om yang mengaku berumur 19 tahun. Dan saat itu juga kita harus terpisah lagi menjadi 3 karena mereka memiliki tujuan setelah menjadi hunter. Kala itu, aku mengikuti Gon, berpisah dari Leorio dan Kurapika_**—**_

**_—_tetapi kami pasti akan berjumpa lagi.**

_._

_Kami memang berpisah secara raga,_

_Namun kita tidak berpisah secara batin,_

_Itu sebabnya, takdir pasti akan mempertemukan kita kembali_

_._

Dan kini aku pun memiliki alasan berarti sendiri untuk tersenyum dari hatiku.

_._

_Aku memang memiliki status sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tersenyum karena darah.  
_

_Namun sekarang itu semua sudah tidak berarti karena kini aku telah menemukan hal lain yang berarti untuk membuatku mengulur senyum._

_Hal yang paling penting dalam hidup yang kukira hanya merah dan hitam._

_Hal yang berarti untuk ku tangisi dan ku banggakan._

_Alasan tepat aku dapat tersenyum murni sekarang.  
_

_Dan itu di sebut,_

_._

_._

_**Persahabatan.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

.

FIN

* * *

A/N : akhirnya selesaiiiii~ *gores tembok* dua jam ini bikinnya coy! dan terharu ternyata aku bisa ngetik fic lagi! :') maap ye kalau pendek banget kebanyakan bacotnya aku! XD sama juga maaf ada banyak kata-kata anehnya ._.V

hey-yo~ sudah 2 bulan ya aku menghilang di FFN? XD curcol dikit boleh gak? XD

Umm... Itu karena aku sedang terlalu enjoy ama dunia nyata ampe aku jadi terkena WB –lagi. Kalian tau apa yang terjadi padaku? Umm... agak sedikit unbelieveable, pokoknya intinya aku suka ama seorang cowok dari lama banget ._. dan kalian tau? waktu perpisahan ke jogja dia –walaupun itu juga karena di desak ama anak-anak di bus 4– ngomong "reg, gue suka lu," pake mic di bus, kalian pasti bertanya aku ngapain saat itu kan? Aku cuma ngumpet di balik tirai jendela! XD

Abis itu ternyata dia ada sms aku –dimana saat itu hape ku ketinggalan di hotel– "Re, apa yg mesti gue lakukan?" (saat itu anak-anak masih getol buat maksa dia nembak aku pake mic kalau gak salah) sama "Re, lu marah ya sama gue?" terus terang saat itu aku agak ngerasa ajaib aja hape ku bisa ketinggalan di hotel padahal aku yakin udah aku kantongin ._. Tapi aku mikir, kalau aku bawa hape dan baca sms dia, aku pasti jawab nyuruh dia ngelak XD (di mana sebenernya aku udah tau dari sebelum UN kalau dia suka aku tapi karena ada satu alasan akhirnya aku jaga jarak dari dia)

Lalu sesampainya di hotel sekitar jam 12 malem, temenku manggil aku dan ternyata si cowok nembak aku di deket kolam renang gitu. wkwkwk ._. dan alhasil? sampai jumpa masa jomblo 15 tahunku~ XD pokoknya inget aja tanggal 13-5-12 jam 12! kali-kali ada yang mau ngucapin mensip ato enip gitu :') Satu lagi, dia bahkan sekarang berusaha pengen jadi otaku juga ._. hahaha

oke, cukup curhatanku! Mind to review please? :D


End file.
